In the beggining there was you
by T.J. Wise
Summary: A bit more of the time Damon spent with Elena before she met Saint Stefan.
1. Knew you were waiting for me

_**AN: I was going to write a one shot, then my mind started connecting with scenes we have seen on the show and I had to include them here so my "contribution" didn't look so out of place. Hope you guys don't mind.**_

**Before getting to the story, two things:**

**1. The writers of the TVD show are great, the actors that bring the characters to life are fantastic. The proof is that we are all so invested in the characters and in the story. Having said that, whether they are trying to please DElena or StElena fans, if you turn Elena into someone everyone wants to strangle… well…that can't be a good thing right? I noticed very few FF writers are writing canon Elena anymore… That should send some warning signals to the powers that be!**

**2. ABOUT REVIEWS: My previous story got many alerts but very few reviews (and I am so very thankful for those) and it really killed my muse. You see, reviews not only make writers happy (v v v happy) but it is also a way you can tell other readers that a story is worth their time. So please be kind, make me happy and review? Thanks!**

**3. I owe nothing besides the twisted plot.**

**4. If it isn't obvious from my writing, whenever Elena's POV is in italics is happening only in her mind ok?**

* * *

_Like a warrior that fights_  
_And wins the battle_  
_I know the taste of victory_  
_Though I went through some nights_  
_Consumed by the shadows_  
_I was crippled emotionally_  
_Somehow i made it through the heartache_

_I found my way out of the darkness_

_I knew you were waiting. I knew you were waiting for me_

_With an endless desire i kept on searching_  
_Sure in time our eyes would meet_  
_Like the bridge is on fire_  
_The hurt is over, one touch and you set me free_

_So we were drawn together through destiny_  
_I know this love we snared was meant to be_

_I knew you were waiting , knew you were waiting for me_

**"I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" **- George Michael feat. Aretha Franklin)

* * *

Damon was lying in middle of the road waiting to pull the oldest trick in the vampire book when a sweet voice traveled to his ears.

"I know Bonnie, you are right, You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight. I'll call you later"

Elena hung up the phone feeling dejected. She knew her and Matt where over...there was no passion there to start with and now... well... She was snapped out of her thoughts by a velvety voice and an unsettling pair of blue eyes.

"Katherine" - the handsome man whispered looking at her with a disconcerting amount of longing.

Elena looked around wearily cursing inwardly that she was caught all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"_Keep your cool Elena!"_

Her mind sieved through her options and she concluded that stalling was her best tactic.

"No...I...I'm Elena" - she answered unsure why she felt so compelled to talk to this total stranger. She reasoned it was all part of her plan to stay safe until her parents got here and that safety was why she felt butterflies in her stomach too… _"It's only self-preservation."_

"Oh...You..." - he looked confused -"You just look..." - he seemed to have collected himself and beamed a disarming smile at her -"I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but is kind of creepy that you are out here in the middle of nowhere." – Elena replied trying to stretch out the conversation.

"You are one to talk. You are out here all by yourself." – he flashed her another dazzling smile.

Elena tried to act nonchalant, paying no attention to the gorgeous lips in the perfect face of the man in front of her. _"So not the point Elena!"_

"It's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here." – She shrugged and took a deep breath - "Got into a fight with my boyfriend." - Elena blurted out._ "Now why did I tell him that?"_

"About what may I ask?"

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out..." – Elena couldn't believe her mouth was just dishing all her truths without censure. She was almost convinced Damon had her under a spell… _"Why else would she be so comfortable around him?"_

"You don't want it?" – he asked cocking his head.

"I don't know what I want." – she shrugged again. _"For heaven sakes, I am just a teenager!" _she screamed inside her head.

"Well, that is not true. You want what everybody wants." – he smirked at her and Elena could feel her legs turn to Jello. This guy was a player, that was clear. _"Well then. I can be a player too."_

"What? A misterious stranger who has all the answers?" – she flirted back. _"You are flirting?WTF Elena?"_

Damon let out a chuckle. The sound of it filled her soul with longing and Elena had to chastise herself to keep her mind in check. _"Get your mind back in the game Missy!"_

"Well, let's just say I have been around a long time. I've learned a few things." – he purred.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" – she asked coyly. _"Besides getting a kiss from those luscious lips?"_

"You want a love that consumes you." – Elena inhaled sharply – "You want passion and adventure and even a little danger." – Elena looked at him fascinated _"Is he a mind reader or what?"_

They stared at each other captivated, locked in a bubble outside of normal time. There was nothing else in the world other than her brown eyes; there was nothing that mattered more than his blue ones.

"So what do you want?" – Elena asked trying to break out from the spell.

Damon let go a breath he didn't know he was holding, but his answer was interrupted by a honking sound. Elena turned around to look and saw her parent's car approaching.

"It's my parents." – she smiled relieved.

When she turned around Damon was standing very close to her with his pupils dilated drawing her in.

"I want you to get everything you are looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened." – he smiled at her conspiratorially – "We can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena."

With that Damon disappeared and Elena was left behind with a sense of loss that she couldn't quite place. She shrugged it off, feeling suddenly very tired, and entered the car.

* * *

**As I said you know this part of the story, but I needed it here so that I could tell my spin after this. Hopefully I didn't mess the scene up for you. R&R**


	2. Living nightmare

**AN: Ok, this chapter is all about establishing Elena's state of mind, so if you bear with me, next chapter has some much needed action. :)**

* * *

_Dragged you down below_  
_Down to the devil's show_  
_To be his guest forever_  
_(Peace of mind is less than never)_

_Hate to twist your mind_

_Can't wake up in sweat_  
_'Cause it ain't over yet_  
_Still dancin' with your demons_  
_(Victim of your own creation)_

_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_  
_So sedated as they medicate your brain_  
_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_  
_"Given with the best intentions,_  
_Help you with your complications"_

_And I know you hear their voices_  
_(Calling from above)_  
_And I know they may seem real_  
_(These signals of love)_  
_But our life's made up of choices_  
_(Some without appeal)_  
_They took for granted your soul_  
_And it's ours now to steal_  
_(As your nightmare comes to life)_

**"Nightmare" - Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

The feeling of loss never quite left her but Elena attributed it to the horrible car accident that claimed her parent's life on their way home. Elena still woke up most nights covered in sweat. Her dreams clawed at her insides. She was haunted by the events and the sounds of that night. The echoes of the screeching tires, her mother's final scream… The fall from the bridge into the water that seemed to happen in slow motion, the impact of the car and the dark water that engulfed them… All of those she could place with precision… Then there was a beautiful stranger with blue eyes, only sometimes he had green eyes. His voice was velvety and made her smile as he talked with her before her parents arrived, other times his voice was desperate and begged her to breathe and he was dragging her out of the water.

Elena had spoken to her best friends Bonnie and Caroline about it. Bonnie, put it all down to premonition. She was convinced that the feeling of loss and unease that Elena experienced was the universe trying to warn her of the impending danger. Elena wasn't too fond of that theory because it implied that she should have listened to the warning and could have saved her parents. No, that was too cruel to believe… Caroline, ever the cheerful one, thought that Elena had seen and been saved by her Guardian Angel. The fact that Elena couldn't remember him clearly was all the confirmation Caroline needed. Well, that and the fact that no one knew how on earth Elena had survived the accident.

Elena would smile at her friends and pretend that she was receptive to their theories… The truth was that since that night she had simply shut down and was not receptive to anything… even life.

Elena had, finally, broken up with Matt. She didn't even wait a day after she was released from the hospital to do it. When he argued that it was the trauma talking, she tried to ease the blow out of pity and that had given him hope. So Elena couldn't begrudge the longing stares that followed her whenever he was near. Matt still saw her as old Elena… he couldn't see how dead and broken she had become. Maybe she was a better actress than she gave herself credit for… Then again, maybe it was easier for people to pretend they couldn't see.

.

.

.

Caroline and Bonnie were staring at their friend from the other side of the corridor.

"She has that look again Bonnie." – Caroline frowned.

"Give her a break Care."

"It's been six months! She needs to move on!" – Caroline replied defensively.

"It's not that easy Care."

"Fine. But I am not letting her get away with moping anymore." – Caroline huffed.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Caroline was walking purposely in Elena's direction. Startled, Bonnie hurried to follow her blonde friend.

"Elena!" – Caroline's bubbly voice snapped Elena from her reverie.

"Uh? Oh, hi Caroline." – Elena attempted a weak smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes briefly, Bonnie's warning hand on her shoulder, making her sweeten the delivery but not the blow.

"It's Friday night Elena and I know you haven't got any plans. So we will pick you up at 8 ok? Good."

Not giving Elena a chance to react, Caroline left her and Bonnie behind. Elena looked at Bonnie with a dazed expression and received an embarrassed smile and a shrug in return.

"She's Caroline." – Bonnie offered before practically running away too.

Elena followed her friend with her eyes and felt exasperated. She wondered since when did Caroline get so bossy. Elena huffed frustrated because she knew there was no way to escape Caroline's emotional blackmail. She decided to just go through the day "again" and settled for going along tonight but making clear that it was against her wishes. She might not be old Elena any longer, but that didn't mean she appreciated being bossed around either.

* * *

**A bit heavy on the emotional side and the inner demons, but I hope you liked it. R & R please **


	3. Last name

**AN: So this is the one shot/ no longer a one shot chapter that started it all - probably the reason why this is the longest chapter of them all, LOL! And yes, I know that if this had really happened Caroline would have remembered it when she turned into a vamp. For the sake of this story let's assume that she either didn't remember or that she never told Elena because Damon threatened her in some way ok? So hold on to your…**

* * *

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_  
_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_  
_And I got a little crazy_  
_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_**"Last Name" - CARRIE UNDERWOOD**_

* * *

Elena had begrudgedly agreed to come out with Care and Bonnie, but made it quite clear that she was not pleased. Elena didn't appreciate being bossed about but when Caroline had promised they were going to a place "no one knew her name" the temptation had been too strong. Too many cheap alcoholic shots after, Elena was a lot friendlier and relished in the freedom of being away from Mystic Falls, from all the family drama and all the solicitous pity. Here, on this dance floor, with the music blaring and her body swaying, here she could reconnect with old Elena, fun Elena, the girl she was before the tragic accident that took her parents but left her alive…barely. Caroline's blonde locks floated around her happy face as she turned around enjoying seeing her friends let it loose. Even Bonnie looked less starched, more like her younger self. The blond girl threw a furtive glance towards Elena and couldn't help but smile even more. Her friend was lost in the moment, letting the music take over and memory fade away. Elena looked happy as it was a priceless moment for Caroline to witness and much as it was for Elena to experience.

Bonnie tugged at Caroline's elbow.

"I need to go to the ladies!" – Bonnie screamed over the deafening music.

"Ok"- Caroline said back and touched Elena on the shoulder, mouthing - "Toilet break!"

Elena pouted a little, she loved this song so much and she didn't want to stop dancing, so she just screamed back.

"You two go. I'll wait here ok?"

Caroline nodded and grabbed Bonnie's arm dragging her in the direction of the toilets. Elena spared them a fleeting look before closing her eyes and plunging back into her own little world. She was happy here, away from everything and everyone.

.

.

.

"Oh, I'm sorry." – Caroline muttered as she crashed into a strong chest on the way to the ladies.

When "the chest" didn't move she looked up as was met by the most startling set of blue eyes, perfectly complimented by the most handsome male features she had ever seen. The vision in front of her cocked his head and a devilish smile spread on his gorgeous lips. Caroline was rendered speechless and so was Bonnie the moment she looked over Caroline's shoulder to see what the holdup was.

"Here is the deal Blondie." – The man purred, his eyes starring deep into hers –"You and your friend here are going to make some excuse and leave the bar and Elena behind. Understood?"

Caroline just nodded as if in a trance. Bonnie looked from her friend to the man in front of her confused. She was just about to say something when the man turned to her and repeated the same words.

"…And neither of you will remember ever meeting me." – he gave another lopsided smile –"Now off you go." – he shooed them away.

.

.

.

Caroline and Bonnie returned to the dance floor to say goodbye to Elena. Their friend couldn't understand why they wanted to leave and what the hurry was. When neither Caroline nor Bonnie could provide a logical reason, Elena simply lost her patience, said something about not letting anyone rain on her parade and simply turned her back on her friends resuming her dancing.

Caroline and Bonnie left immediately and Elena shrugged it off, not wanting to think about anything tonight. She had found her old self and she was dammed if she was going to let anyone ruin this precious moment. A new song started, the beat was still good for dancing alone, but there was an undercurrent of sensuality in every note. As Elena moved her body to the rhythm, she was almost physically aware of how long it had been since she "got lucky". She had broken up with Matt soon after the accident and, living in such a small town, she couldn't exactly indulge in one night stands if she wanted to stay away from being called a scarlet woman. Elena sighed a little frustrated but decided to let it all go, and what better to help her along than another drink?

Elena made her way to the bar, trying to catch the bartender's attention and failing miserably because of a trampy blonde with a cleavage plunge that went all the way to her G string. Elena was just about to leave when she felt a hand brush against her back as it placed a shot on the counter to her left side. She turned around to her other side instinctively and her face stopped millimetres short of colliding with the absolute God next to her. Elena mused that any collision against those heavenly lips was worth dying for. When said lips curved into a knowing smile, Elena realized that she had been caught gawking. Blushing furiously, she automatically lowered her eyes, but that only made matters worse for her eyes where now staring at a beautifully chiseled chest. Swallowing hard, Elena forced herself to travel up following the curve of his strong neck, up the perfection of his jaw, past the aquiline nose and settling with a gasp on the most mesmerizing set of eyes she had ever seen.

The man in front of her gave her a most disarming smile.

"Hello there." – he purred as he brought her hand to his luscious lips and planted a gentlemanly kiss –"Miss…?"

"Elena…"- she managed to breathe out in a shaky voice that left nothing to the imagination about where her mind was.

"Pleasure to meet you E-le-na" – he practically dripped her name in honey –"I'm Damon"

"Hi" – she said a bit embarrassed and tucked a strand behind her ear nervously.

"A toast?" – Damon offered holding his shot and looking meaningfully at the shot he had placed on the other side of her.

Elena eyed the shot glass suspiciously.

"How do I know you didn't spike it?" – she asked with a frown making Damon raise and amused eye brow and smirk.

"Fair enough E-le-na." – he leaned in crowding her space, his eyes boring into hers and she could feel his breath against her lips making her legs tremble.

Damon reached for the shot glass behind her and downed it in one go, followed by his own, giving her a most devilish smile and leaning in to whisper.

"Well now, if I have spiked it, it means that I'm at your mercy." – he breathed into her ear before pulling back a little and looking at her -"But you knew that already didn't you?"

Elena was visibly shaking with want, heat gathering at the apex of her tights, and was relieved when Damon unpinned his eyes from her to order more shots from the bartender.

Damon and Elena shared six very intimate shots, arms interlaced, synchronized drinking and even one placed firmly in her cleavage that made her so hot and bothered that she didn't even care that they were in a public place. The killer move was a very sexy tequila laced interlude from which Elena was convinced that Damon had left a permanent lick mark on her wrist. Damon followed it with leaning in and worrying her earlobe with his teeth. Elena practically came undone, her knees buckling as his hands wrapped around her waist and their fronts pressed making his hardened length press against her leg.

"Let's dance babe." – he purred into her ear and Elena knew she would follow that voice anywhere.

Two seconds on the dance floor and Elena wondered if this could really be called dancing. Damon's body was wrapped around hers as they moved together, his arms and hands shooting in all directions making Elena dizzy. His luscious lips were gliding along her throat, eliciting moans she could no longer control.

"Fuck this!" – Elena heard him curse before he spun her around and hurriedly pulled her along until they found themselves outside the bar.

Before Elena could come to her senses, Damon had her roughly pressed against the brick wall, his kisses ravenous, leaving trails of electricity wherever he touched her. Elena was panting heavily, her mind spinning with unbidden desire, her core burning and her body surrendering to Damon's whims.

"I need you." – he groaned, his eyes staring at her with so much hunger, pleading her to let him take her.

Elena looked at him through hooded eyes, wetting her lower lip as she gave him permission to claim her.

"Oh God Elena." – Damon growled, weaving his hands in her hair before plunging his tongue deep into Elena's mouth, trying to drink her in to quench his parched soul.

When they came up for air, Damon laced his hand at the nape of her neck and rested his forehead against hers trying to find a little of his lost control.

"Do you…" – he whispered breathlessly – "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Elena shook her head vehemently, swallowing hard.

"No time." – she breathed –"I need you… Now." – she practically growled and launched herself against him eager to possess every inch of the man in front of her. Elena couldn't remember the last time she felt this alive. She couldn't get enough of him. Damon seemed of the same mind as he returned her caresses with equal fervor. They were a tangle of limbs, breathless moans and kisses and Elena heart was soaring in her chest. Damon's hands glided down her back and over her behind, pausing to dig his fingers possessively in. He easily lifted her skirt, running his fingers alongside the waistband of her lacy panties. Elena let out a strangled moan into his mouth when he pushed her panties down, grazing his nails along her sides. Elena shimmied her underwear down and stepped out of them just as Damon's hands followed the curve of her bottom to raise her legs and wrap it around his waist. Damon pressed Elena against the wall, his weight practically imprinting his bulge against her wet core and giving her much needed pressure.

"Damon!" – Elena yelped at the contact as another flood of warmth made her wetter –"Stop teasing!"

Her hands clumsily reached for his black jeans and freed his erection into her eager hands. Damon gasped into her mouth as her hands wrapped around his member and starting moving.

"Fuck !" – he gritted his teeth.

"Do you have protection?" – she asked awkwardly into the kiss.

"There's no need." – he answered and felt her tense under him.

Damon pulled away from the kiss and looked her into the eyes, his pupils dilating.

"Elena, is ok." - he panted -"You don't need protection with me. Just enjoy it."

Elena nodded obediently and started moving her hands desperately again. Damon followed her lead and placed his hand on her wet core.

"Fuck you are so wet!" – Damon purred, before positioning himself at her entrance.

Elena forgot to breathe as she felt Damon sink into her tight folds. They both stood still for a moment; Elena's nails digging into his shoulders, their eyes devouring each others. When Damon was all the way in, Elena let out a needy moan making Damon almost come undone. However, he was determined to make this last, so he started to move, varying his angle with each stroke and watching the beauty in his arms unravel into pleasurable moans. Elena's eyes were sparkling with lust as she drank from the intense look from Damon's stare. She didn't even know this man's last name, but here she was, letting him consume her body and soul as if he had a claim on her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she knew him, that they belonged together and she didn't want to be sensible Elena and shy away from this amazing connection, not tonight. Tonight she was letting the moment take over, letting the passion consume all oxygen and this stranger own her.

Damon's eyes darkened and Elena's eyes narrowed a little in confusion, he stilled their movements and his expression was so forlorn. Elena reached for his cheek to reassure him.

"What's the matter Damon?"

"I…I like this" – he whispered with emotion –"I like us"

Elena's answering smile both dazzled and disarmed him.

"I like us too."

Damon let out a strangled noise and gave her a tight smile.

"Don't be afraid." – he said it in a low voice, his pupils dilating again.

Elena watched as his features changed, his eyes grew dark, veins showed under them and his canines elongated. Like if in a trance she reached for his face and ran her fingers over his features almost devotionally.

"You…you…You are beautiful." – she said brokenly.

Damon closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I think I might just love you." – he breathed shakily opening his eyes to stare back at her loving smile as Elena dipped her head in to kiss him tenderly.

The tenderness lasted about two seconds before their resumed their energetic hip motions, his hardness plunging in and out of her heated core. Elena let the feelings take over and let her head fall back, bringing Damon with her and leaning his head against her neck.

"Elena"- his hot breath caressed her skin.

"Take me" – she panted –"Take me now."

Damon let out a strangled wail and plunged more desperately into her before piercing her neck's skin with his razor sharp fangs. The moment Elena's blood hit his tongue they started moving more frantically, building up to a mind blowing orgasm that could have woken the dead. Elena's core started contracting against Damon's cock begging it to orgasm alongside her, surrendering to the same blissful train wreck. Damon obliged willingly, noisily, and they both spun into the most rapturous all encompassing orgasmic bliss they had ever known.

* * *

**Now you understand why I needed the other chapters right? R & R Please!**


	4. All the time in the world

**AN: Ok, this practically the last chapter because the next one is like and epilogue and then a wrap up. So enjoy it :)**

* * *

Damon and Elena stood leaning against each other, basking in the moment, panting and smiling, calming themselves down and trying to find their footing. Damon extricated himself from Elena and gently lowered her down, taking extra care to pull her skirt back in place. He was about to kneel to get her discarded pantie but she stopped him.

"Leave it." – she said with a coy smile.

"Maybe I want a souvenir." – he replied cheekily.

"I think you have enough to remember me by." – she returned playfully.

Damon ran a gentle hand over her soft cheek and pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Indeed I do… That was…"

"Epic." – Elena breathed with a knowing smile.

"Yeah…" – he chuckled – "Come on, I'll take you home."

.

.

.

The ride home had been quiet, both Damon and Elena enjoying the relaxed camaraderie of being together. Each of them stealing furtive glance at each other and smiling broadly when their eyes met. Elena was so caught in the moment that she didn't even realize she never told Damon where she lived. Nonetheless he drove to her door like if him bringing her home was a daily occurrence.

"Thank you for bringing me home." – Elena said when the car stopped.

"It was my pleasure Elena." – his lips turned into a smirk that made Elena weak in the knees.

"I had fun tonight." – she said shyly.

"So did I" – he whispered reaching for her chin to make her look at him –"But tomorrow you won't remember any of this." – he said wistfully as he compelled her –"A friend from school drove you home."

"A friend from school drove me home." – Elena repeated robotically.

"Good girl. Now go insight and sleep with the angels and dream of me until you can sleep me and dream of us.

Elena nodded and exited the car, walking to the front door and straight into her bed.

.

.

.

The next morning Elena woke with a mighty hangover, mouth parched and the distinct feeling that she had had sex the night before. She groaned in frustration for not remembering with whom or when. When she finally managed to wash enough of her chagrin away under her shower, Elena came downstairs for Tylenol and breakfast. A very non sympathetic Jenna thoroughly enjoyed pointing out how Elena was the only one to blame for her hangover. Elena rolled her eyes but decided not to engage in an argument. She simply stuffed her face with Cherrios and tuned everything out. She tried desperately to recall the previous night, but she could barely touch the memories or explain the lingering feeling of happiness in the pit of her stomach.

With an extra layer of frustration, Elena realised she had to go to the pharmacy and get a morning pill. Her drunken ass had gotten lucky last night but apparently using protection hadn't occurred to her if the evidence was anything to go by. She would go and get the morning pill for now and then book an appointment to check for STD's.

Elena groaned audibly at her predicament.

"That bad uh?" – Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the cereal.

"Uh? - Elena replied articulately.

"The hangover Elena. Or did your brains turn permanently into mush?" – he stated annoyed.

"Pot… kettle…black…" – she muttered.

"What's that?" – Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." – she huffed and got up to place her dishes into the sink before going back to her room.

Monday was the first day of school and she would be dammed if she would look like road kill.

.

.

.

At the Boarding House, Damon was reclined lazily against the headboard of his bed smiling wistfully as he twirled a small bit of lace around his finger in the air. It had been two days but he kept thinking of his second encounter with Elena and of all the wonderful and naughty things they shared. He knew he had to back off from formally meeting her until he got Katherine out of the tomb. But what was a couple of months for a vampire? A vampire that had waited a 145 to free his other lover… He was a vampire, all he had was time, and he could bide his time until he could enjoy Elena more openly. The human fascinated him, and not only because she looked like Katherine. No, Elena had a freshness and a lack of cynicism that had always been lacking in Katherine. Damon enjoyed it too much to let it go. After all they had incredible chemistry and seemed made for each other. He would keep his distance officially, but there was nothing stopping him from paying a visit to her from time to time.

"Noo" – he smiled to himself –"nothing stopping me…"

"From what brother?" – a voice startled him an made the lacy pantie fly off his finger and land on the floor.

Stefan raised a questioning eye brow, uncrossed his arms and bent down to pick the item gingerly.

"Since when do you keep souvenirs Damon?" – he asked with disdain.

In an instant Damon was in front of him and practically ripped Elena's panties from Stefan's fingers.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." – Damon quipped turning his back on his brother.

"And here I thought I was the pack rat of the family." – Stefan huffed.

"You are." – Damon replied with a tight smile –"So why don't you just scurry away before you are late for your first day at school?"

"Right."- Stefan returned the forced smile – "Try not to do anything stupid whilst I'm away."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" – Damon replied sarcastically making Stefan shake his head in frustration before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Almost over folks. R & R please!**


	5. Author's POV weird uh? or Epilogue…

**Author's POV (weird uh?) or Epilogue….**

Fast forward a couple of years, past Damon snacking on Caroline, Elena falling in love with Stefan, finding out about the supernatural world, being adopted, being the doppelganger, the vampire's tomb, the year of the Kat, the originals, the sacrifice, Rose, Damon almost dying, Stefan the ripper, Esther, Alaric, etc, etc, etc. We know how that story went don't we? We have been through the roller-coaster and some of us received a few scratches during the journey and are not too happy about it.

Now onto the last episode where Elena (stupidly in my humble opinion) chooses Stefan over Damon (again) and Stefan (stupidly in my most humble opinion) decides to take orders from drowning Elena (who practically gives him a power point presentation in sign language) instead of using his vamp strength to take both humans to the surface. Now Elena has died (we all saw this coming), decided to turn because "she can't rob Jeremy of his only "living" relative" (she doesn't know yet that Alaric will always be there for Jeremy) and we can now all enjoy the absolute "duh, I'm a total and complete idiot" moment expression on her face when she realizes "It has always been Damon". Then, of course, they won't be together because now Elena is having a hissy fit about being compelled, but hopefully it will only last two episodes before Alaric sets her right by talking to her through Jeremy.

But that is just my wishful thinking.

**THE END**


End file.
